


Fire Emblem Three Houses: Dawnset

by MaidenFloras



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Multi, Original Fiction, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenFloras/pseuds/MaidenFloras
Summary: Told from the perspective of the Blue Lions, this story expands on what happened once the war ended. These events are told from my perspective with my own imaginations of what would happen, and thus aren't set in stone. Female Byleth in this story is named Celare, and male Byleth is named Adair.*WARNING. SPOILERS BELOW.*With Edelgard defeated, Dimitri and Celare take their time settling into their new respective roles. Dimitri, as the new king of Fodlan, and Celare, the new Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. They marry some time after the war concluded, and now live out their lives together (with another on the way), along with their surviving friends.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fire Emblem Three Houses: Dawnset

What is this sensation?  
I am both adrift and stationary…  
It seems the weight of the earth has fallen upon me…

Celare’s thoughts tumbled through her mind as she struggled to awaken. She wasn’t sure how long it had been since she’d fallen into the crevasse, but this was the first time she’d had a shred of consciousness. Celare’s body tossed and turned in the never ending dark as she began to grow frustrated.

Is this… that light! 

Celare thought she had opened her eyes, and began reaching out for a light in the distance. She was mistaken, however, in the fact that she had actually broken the surface of the water.

She began to flail her arms wildly, before gaining some stability and heading for the bank. Celare heaves herself onto the shore, gagging as she coughs up water. Looking to her side, she uses a stick to help her stand. Although still stumbling, she makes her way to a tree.

Celare uses one arm around the tree to stabilize herself as she takes in the scenery around her. Ransacked villages, dead animals, and wilted crops surround her. She was lost in the moment until a thought shot across her mind… Adair, where was he?

“Adair!” She cries out, but stops to vomit up more river water.

As she’s bent over, she hears footsteps behind her. Reaching for the hilt of her sword, Celare is met with the face of a local villager.

“Hey! Woah! No need for that. I came to check on you, not everyday you see a live body in the river.” He holds his hands up in defense, chuckling nervously.

“Where am I?” Celare asked, her voice surprisingly containing no stutters.

“This used to be a bustling village, now the most company you’ll get is the dead livestock.” The villager rubs the back of his neck.

“... what has happened?” Celare relaxed a little, now appearing more concerned.

“Do you really not know?” He paused, raising his brow at Celare, “Garreg Mach has fallen, since the siege by the Adrestian Empire 5 years ago.”

Celare’s eyes widened as she attempted to process what she’d been told. Had 5 years really passed? The last thing Celare remembers is falling into that crater, Adair reaching futilely to save her. Celare looked passed the villager to the distance, Garreg Mach’s towers just visible.

“Anyway, the millennium festival was supposed to be tomorrow. Who has time to think about such things anymore?” Celare’s head snapped up in response to the villager’s words.

“The millennium festival… you there, what year is it?” Celare stepped closer, now almost face to face with him.

“It… it’s the Imperial Year 1186.” The villager chuckles nervously.

Celare’s eyes widened in surprise. The sensation she had felt only moments ago… had it really lasted 5 years? Her eyes once again found themselves to the monastery in the distance. She had to make it back, no matter the cost.

“Miss, are you alright? You should really get somewhere safe, the sun is beginning to set.” The villager stepped aside, going behind Celare.

“Garreg Mach…” Celare trailed off, her gaze staying pinned on her destination.  
“You can’t be serious about going to the monastery! Ever since it fell, it’s been overrun with bandits!” The villager went to put a hand on Celare’s shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

“I am needed there. I must go.” Celare spoke no more words as she began the trek to the north.

“You don’t understand! A band of Imperial troops went up there, and they were slaughtered! All of them!” His words fell on deaf ears as Celare clenched her fists, picking up the pace.

Celare had just entered the former market area of Garreg Mach. For the most part, it had kept its looks. Aside from the broken carts, piles of ash, and overturned stones.

This place… how barren and dismal it has become…  
Wait a minute, what was that noise?

Celare ran up the stairs, her hand firmly on the hilt of her sword. She came across the bodies of the aforementioned Imperial troops, some still dripping with blood. She used a hand to cover her mouth as she passed by those that had perished with their eyes still open. As she neared the top of a staircase, she heard labored breathing. A weapon fell to the floor, and a person groaned.

She could not believe the sight before her as she rounded the last turn, coming around the corner from the top of the stairs. A man clad in black armor, with a hefty cloak rested against the far wall. As Celare got closer, the man slowly turned to look at her. His blonde hair stuck to his face with sweat, and dried blood stained the edges of his cloak. As his face was finally illuminated with the filtered sunlight, Celare’s heart sank.

Before her sat a man who she’d last seen 5 years ago, on that fateful day. The feelings inside of her can only be described as dismay, shock, and a tinge of gratefulness. However, those didn’t exactly cover it. Celare knelt down, her brows furrowed and her eyes transfixed on the man before her.

“Have you finally arrived? I’d always wondered what the fabled reaper looked like.” He turned his head up, meeting his one good eye with Celare’s face. “Go on then! Take me already! You’ve gone through the trouble of taking her visage, just do it, damn you!” 

“Dimitri… is this really you?” Celare now sat on the ground, laying her sword beside her.

“How dare you go so far as to speak with her voice. You are despicable.” Dimitri reached for his lance, gripping its hilt with his gloved hand.

Pained silence hung in the air for a few moments. Celare began inching closer to Dimitri, but not so fast that she’d alarm him further. 

He… thinks of me as a reaper? Is his mind so far gone that I appear as an imposter to him?  
Dimitri… no… what in the name of Seiros happened to you…?

Celare pursed her lips as she slowly reached a hand toward Dimitri’s face. He didn't flinch even as her hand gently caressed his cheek. His skin was rough to the touch, and thin scars were present all over his face.

“I have not come to reap you, or kill you, Dimitri. It’s me, it’s Celare!” She began pleading, her lips began to tremble.

“You are wrong. She is dead, as am I. You are but an Imperial spy sent to finish me off!” Dimitri’s sharp gaze met Celare’s concerned eyes.

“Dimitri, please! Stop this! I’m real, I’m here!” Celare offered one of her hands to him, but as she removed them from his face, a nail grazed against a strap of his eyepatch.

It was as if a rubber band snapped in Dimitri’s mind. His head shot up as he swiftly stood, knocking Celare on her back. She coughed and groaned while Dimitri readied his lance, the tip just inches away from her neck.

“If you will not kill me, then I will do you the favor of ending your life instead.” Dimitri tightened his grip on the lance, “You can join the voices that haunt me, as I knew one day you would.”

Celare closed her eyes. She looked within herself for a way to get through to him, without someone getting injured. As she opened her eyes back up, she noticed Dimitri was grabbing his head.

“N-No! Stop! This is for you! All of this, it’s for you!” He fell to his knees, both hands grabbing at his hair. 

“Dimitri… do you hear them again?” Celare crawled over to him, as he sat almost inconsolable.

“Father… stepmother… everyone… The voices, they never stop!” Dimitri removed his hands from his head, looking over to Celare.

“Come with me, Dimitri. We need to find somewhere safer. It’s almost nightfall.” Celare reached one more time for his hand, and although he didn’t take it still, he stood.

The pair spoke no more as they headed further into the monastery. Celare retreated for a brief moment to grab Dimitri’s lance, but caught up with him once more. 

~

The pair were sitting in the former Cardinal’s Room, across from one another. Celare learned (even with the great difficulty of getting Dimitri to talk) a run down of what has happened these past 5 years.

“And Adair? What of him? What of my brother?” Celare asked eagerly, clenching her jaw.

“Adair was last seen rushing to Claude’s aide at the Battle of Garreg Mach. As with many people from that day, they have not been seen since.” Dimitri leaned back in his chair, averting his gaze from Celare.  
“Adair… Claude…” Celare trailed off, her tight muscles relaxing.

“Don’t even think about going into Alliance territory. Everyone is being hassled by that sick dastard Edelgard from all sides. Heh, if they’re even still alive.” Dimitri scoffed, folding his arms.

Celare clenched her fists, getting up to leave the table. As she did, footsteps were heard in the distance. Celare jumped back, removing her sword from its scabbard. Dimitri readied himself as well, but in a different manner. He hopped the table, running its length and leaping off the edge. He landed a few feet from the door as a startled knight entered the room.

“After all these years… you greet me with a heart attack…” The knight grabbed his chest, before reaching for his helmet.

“Identify yourself, or face my lance!” Dimitri yelled, as Celare approached from behind.

“Have you so little mind that you can’t even remember a voice, boy?” The helmet was removed, revealing light orange hair with a few grey streaks, pulled back in a small ponytail.

“Gilbert…?” Dimitri questioned, lowering his weapon.

“I have finally found you, Your Highness.” Gilbert bowed, smiling lightly at Dimitri.

The trio spent a few hours talking, most of it done by Celare and Gilbert. Near midnight, everyone decided to retreat to different rooms around the monastery. Celare chose to seek out her old quarters, which were surprisingly still intact. Aside from the musty smell of the blankets, the cracked windows, and slightly ajar door, it was the definition of comfort.

Celare lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Unable to sleep, she decided to take a walk around the monastery. She visited the fish pond, where the dock had all but fallen apart. The greenhouse had a hole in its roof, and the dining hall was missing some doors. Eventually, she found herself in the cathedral. There was a massive hole in the roof, and the rubble to show for it, near the back in front of the massive stained glass. Moonlight shone through, and dust particles fell silently. As Celare walked closer, she noticed a familiar cloaked figure as the base of the rubble.

“Dimitri? What are you doing still awake?” Celare stood by him, his head bowed.

“If sleep eludes even you, do you expect it to grace me so easily?” Dimitri’s eye was closed. “I am simply thinking of how to finally take down Edelgard, of how to silence these voices… of how to let my family rest…” His gaze turned skyward, toward the moon.

“Dimitri… I cannot tell you how to feel, but I believe senseless violence will not bring anyone back… nothing will bring them back.” Celare looked to him. She wanted to reach for him with every fiber of her being, but instead held back.

“You’re right in one thing. You cannot tell me how to feel. If you will not help me in sticking her head to the end of my lance, you may take your leave.” Dimitri turned away from Celare, not intending to talk further.

Celare, defeated, exited the cathedral. She made her way back to her quarters, where she forced herself to drift to sleep.

~

The next morning came with Celare and Dimitri meeting in the Cardinal’s Room. Dimitri did not speak, rather leaned against a nearby column as Celare sat at the head of the table. After some moments of dead air, Gilbert entered the room.

“Your highness, Professor, I believe you might want to accompany me to the entrance hall. There is something you’ll want to see.” Gilbert bowed, waiting for the two to join him.

“Is it an emergency? Are we under siege?” Celare asked, grabbing the hilt of her sword.

“No, no, nothing like that. Quite the opposite, actually. You’ll see.” Gilbert chuckled.

Upon their arrival in the entrance hall, a group of 5 individuals awaited them. Celare slowly smiled, and opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off.

“The promise we made! You just couldn’t wait, could you? That’s why you’re here early, right?” Anette asked excitedly.

“Well, you see-” Celare began, but was cut off once more.

“What a pitiful excuse. Who thinks they’re so lucky as to experience joy?” Dimitri folded his arms, groaning in annoyance.

“Your Highness, don’t you remember? Today is the day of the millennium festival. We all made a promise to meet here… 5 years ago.” Ashe questioned, his face stricken with disappointment.

“Oh, I remember. What I don’t remember is you being so full of idiocy that you’d actually show up, given the current state of affairs.” Dimitri turned, beginning to walk away.

“Dimitri, wait!” Celare called out, “Yes, you’re right. We can’t afford to have a celebration right now. But with everyone here, it’s more brains to work on a solution.”

Dimitri reluctantly joined the group as they headed back to the cardinal’s room. They discussed their plans for reorganizing the church, and Gilbert gave insight into reforming the Knights of Seiros. They even found seeds in the cabinets that hadn’t been looted. Things had begun to look up in a sense, except for Dimitri, who kept his fierce gaze away from everyone.

“That settles it,” Celare began, standing up, “From this day forward, we will prevail!” She raised her fist to the sky, accompanied by everyone’s cheers.

End of Prologue I


End file.
